Bobby Pellitt
Bobby Pellitt is a major antagonist in the 2011 film Horrible Bosses. He is the son of Jack Pellitt (the boss of Kurt) and one of the film's three antagonists. He was portrayed by Colin Farrell, who also portrayed Bullseye in Daredevil, Jerry Dandridge in Fright Night, and an incarnation of Tony Shepard in The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus. Role in the film Jack is a fair and kind boss, but his son is a hedonistic and amoral cocaine addict who wants only to bleed the company dry before retiring to a tropical country. After Jack dies suddenly of a heart attack, Bobby takes over the company (likely by inheritance, although Jack's trust in Kurt implies Bobby obtained ownership through other means), and deliberately drives it into the ground for personal gain. He exploits the company for money and intends to fire employees for unlawful reasons (such as being overweight or handicapped). Bobby begins by ending his company's proper disposal of chemicals in regard to the environment and resorting to allowing the Bolivian government to dispose waste on citizens (putting thousands of local residents at risk of radiation) just because the price is much lower. Bobby forces Kurt to fire Hank or Margie (allowing him to choose which one) threatening to fire Kurt and Margie as well if he didn't, and so Kurt reluctantly fired Hank. Kurt then became the scapegoat for Hank losing his job. While Kurt and his two friends, Dale and Nick, case Bobby's house in preparation to murder him and the rest of their bosses, they discover that he has a large stash of cocaine and decide to come back and spike it with rat poison. They also steal Bobby's cell phone and accidentally leave it in David Harken's house. Harken finds the phone and suspects Bobby of having an affair with his wife and as Nick sits outside Bobby's house preparing to murder him, Harken shows up and fatally shoots Bobby. He is later arrested for the killing. Therefore, Kurt was free to return back to work without difficulty and hire Hank back. Personality Bobby is a hedonistic slacker who greatly disliked his job. He hardly did any work and spent most of his time in the restroom snorting cocaine, much to the annoyance of his coworkers. Jack also disliked his son's slacker attitude and tried to get him to do his job, much to Bobby's irritation. Bobby deeply resented Kurt and was jealous of his father's friendship with him, believing that his father favored Kurt more than him. When Jack died, Bobby did not attend his funeral with his coworkers and happily took over the company, implying that he had some deep-seated hatred for his father. Bobby used his position for his own personal gain, ordering Kurt to fire Hank and Margie for ridiculous reasons (being overweight and handicapped) and partying with hookers. Trivia *Bobby had a habit of whispering back and forth when he talked. This appears to be a side effect of cocaine which impaired his cognitive process of speech. Category:Genocidal Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Related to Hero Category:Addicts Category:Incriminators Category:Dimwits Category:Master of Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Polluters Category:Wealthy Category:Pimps Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Scapegoat Category:Envious Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rapists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Drug Dealers Category:Embezzlers